The present disclosure is related to the field of infant care. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to systems and methods of infant care control and workflow.
Infants, and particularly neonates, require particular medical diligence and care. As a form of medical assistance, neonates are placed within a microenvironment that is designed to provide one or more environmental conditions that are advantageous to the neonate beyond the ambient conditions. Infant care stations provide this microenvironment for infant patients under the operation and control of a clinician upon observation of the condition of the infant patient.